Ceramic chip carriers have conductive pads on one surface that extend around the edges of the chip carrier and as conductive coatings into respective grooves in the sides thereof. An integrated circuit chip or die is bonded onto a central cavity area of the ceramic chip carrier and very small diameter wires are connected between the pads of the chip and the chip carrier. Top ends of electrical terminal posts are soldered to conductive coatings in the respective grooves forming a terminated chip package whereafter the bottom ends of the terminated chip package are electrically connected to respective circuit paths on a printed circuit board by flow soldering thereto or within sockets electrically connected to the circuit paths. Such an arrangement is time-consuming and expensive because of the large number and small size of the terminal posts that have to be soldered in the conductive grooves in the sides of the ceramic chip carrier.